callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute on the Clock
One Minute on the Clock is the seventeenth, and final campaign level in the story, of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Despite the best efforts of the TF-141 and their allies Makarov remains a threat and has formed allegiance with business man Ryan McIver head of Phoenix Army Supplies and Security and former Black Guard Terrorist. Together they plan to antagonize the world into a war using stolen Chinese Houbei class Missile Boats with a deadly cruise missile attack on various cities. With time running out it’s up to Captain Price and Captain John MacTavish to stop them. Player Character: - Lieutenant Daniel "Stork" Davies Previous Level From the Ashes Next Level Ramirez do Everything Walkthrough The level begins with the team sitting in a Nikolai’s Super Cougar Helicopter heading for the Houbei Class Missile Boat anchored on the North West Coast of the Juan Fernandez Islands. Using the Chopper’s door mounted Machine Gun, Stork suppresses the deck crew and the Eurocopter lands deploying the team onto the target without being badly damaged. Heading inside Soap and Price lead the way through the boat’s decks before arriving at the bridge and clearing out the command crew. As they finish McIver contacts Price and reveals that him and the leaders of his allies are safe onboard another ship and that the boat is simply an elaborate trap wired to blow in fifteen minutes. Heading for the deck Price radios Nikolai to pick them up only to see two MiG-29s shoot his helicopter down before firing on the wreckage until it is destroyed. With their prime escape route destroyed Price orders everyone off the ship but is interrupted as a Super Cougar arrives and begins to deploy troops of the deck in an effort to keep them on the boat. Over the course of the next five minutes more troops from various factions allied to McIver arrive on Eurocopter’s keeping Price, Soap and the Delta Force Operatives pinned to the deck unable to escape. In addition Ka-52 Helicopters and Combat Support Boats help to cut off any additional escape routes as well as supporting the attacking troops. As one of the Transport Eurocopters takes off it fires an rocket which knocks Soap and Stork off the deck and into the water leaving Price alone on the deck. Heading for an abandoned Support Boat, Stork mans the HK GMG while Soap drives and takes out the other Boats and Ka-52s as well as a Eurocopter before docking underneath the Houbei Class Missile Boat and re-boarding the ship and fighting their way up to the bridge to find Copperhead and Magpie dead on the stairs and Basilisk and Hector Ramone injured. Ramone explains that the forces are coming from a Container Ship two miles away and that he plans to ram the ship with the Missile Boat and that the others should leave. After helping Basilisk to the Combat Support Boat Stork returns to the top deck with Soap only to see Makarov disembarking from a Eurocopter armed with a FAL Assault Rifle which he uses to mortally wound Price. Price responds by shooting Makarov with his M1911 but the bullet only grazes Makarov’s cheek. Makarov taunts Price and moves in to for an up close execution style shooting before realising Soap and Stork are heading towards him. Makarov orders the Super Cougar to fire but the resulting Rockets send everyone skidding off the deck. Soap manages to grab Price, while Stork clings onto the railings, Makarov isn’t as lucky and hits the water, the blood from his wound attracting a giant Blue Shark that pulls him under. Price orders Soap to let him go, that his wounds are too great, and help Stork. Soap drops Price and helps Stork back onto the top deck. As the explosive counts down and Ramone lines up the final attack on the Container Ship Soap and Stork run to the Combat Support Boat. Moving away from the Missile Boat, Soap sees Price drifting in the water surrounded by sharks and orders the boat to stop so they can rescue him. After removing the body from the water it is revealed that Price is dead and the survivors move out as a massive explosion engulfs the Container and Missile Boat. As they leave to rendezvous with a Chilean Frigate, Soap gets a message, McIver is alive and has fired the missiles at his intended target Red Square, stating that the others were decoys. With Price dead Soap states that the TF-141 has a new responsibility, bring McIver to justice and stop the now inevitable fallout from the attack. Weapon Loadout Initial Weapons HK416 w/ Holographic Sight and Shotgun, M1911, Frag Grenades x 4, Flashbang x 4 Found in Level M4A1, AK-47, FAL, TAR-21, HK416 (Copperhead and Magpie’s Dead Bodies Only), Skorpion, P90, UMP45, Mini Uzi, MG4, RPD, G18, PP2000, MAC-10, M9, Desert Eagle, Striker, KS-23, SPAS-12, Thumper, Stinger Transcript A file image of McIver is show on screen next to the plans of a Houbei class Missile Boat Soap: - Who is he to you Price? Price: - Ryan McIver was the head of the Black Guard, an Irish Dissident Group that made the IRA quake in their boots. In 1991 MacMillan and I caught him as he tried to assassinate the prime minister at the G7 Summit. I thought he had been locked away for good. Soap: - Apparently not, he and Makarov seem to have made a deal. I’ve alerted all the countries targeted by the Missile Boats but hopefully we can stop him before he fires the rockets. Price: - Hope is all we have, we are looking for a Stealth Ship in the largest ocean in the world. Face it Soap we are running out of time and we have nothing Schematics and Facts about the Houbei class Missile Boat are shown Ramone: - We have something surveillance footage has shown several diplomats flew out to Juan Fernandez Island Price: - Like who? Ramone: - General Victor Carballo from Argentina, Colonel Kamal Waraabe, head of the Africa First Movement, Viktor Khristenko of the Fregata Shipping Corporation, Sheik Omar Hussain of North Sahara Province. The list goes on. Soap: - All of them are good men from countries with no allegiance to Makarov or Phoenix Army Supplies and Security Ramone: - How about General Ahmed Al-Asad, I’m sure you know that he is no man of calibre Price: - Khaled Al-Asad 's brother, and former cheif of staff of the Arabian Army during his brother's rule of the country. He’s suspected of being the leader of the Milita in Afghanistan. Rumour has it he co-financed the up-rising that occurred in the Middle East in 2011. Soap: - Is their any ships in the area? Ramone: - Only an old Container Ship the Veil of Clarity that ran aground five years ago. Salvage attempts have been halted by legal proceedings between the owners Magnus Shipping and the Chilean Government A map of Juan Fernandez Island Price: - McIver is there. Soap: - Why do you think that? Price: - Something he said just before McMillan and I arrested him. He said a Veil of Clarity had passed over his eyes when he was a boy, about the cruelties the English had inflicted on his people. Soap: - What support is the Chilean Government willing to give us? Ramone: - They have released two Type 23 Frigates to act as landing pads and have EC725 Super Cougars armed with Exocet Missiles standing buy if we chose to destroy the ship. Price: - We only have a minute left, it’s been like this for years ever since we took down Zakhaev but now it seems so much closer then it has ever been An Image of the Doomsday Clock appears its hands showing the time 11:59 Soap: - Price we will stop it we always do. Price: - It never stops even when McIver and Makarov are dead there will be others Soap: - So we will take them down too. Price: - You’re right Soap, this isn’t our last day on Earth it’s theirs. We don’t go home until this is finished. Soap: - Well let’s finish it then. Cut Scene Ends Price: - There she is just where you said she would be Ramone Ramone: - Of course, before we should land we should do a sensor scan and determine if the ship has an escort as well as estimating the number of crew on board. Soap: - Okay Nikolai do a thermal scan and then takes us down, Stork get on that Machine Gun and get ready to clear the deck. Stork gets on the Machine Gun Nikolai: - There are only two ships in the area and only one is manned, I count five soldiers on the missile boats deck and I am picking up no thermal signatures on the container Price: - Be careful everyone, the Houbei’s stealth features and outfoxing the bird’s sensors. When we land we will systematically search and secure the ship before taking the bridge. Remember Makarov and McIver are here we aren’t here to capture them. We are here to kill them. Nikolai brings the Eurocopter in to land as the sailors on the deck open fire with Stinger Missiles and the Ship’s CIWS Turret. Utilizing the Eurocopter’s Heavy Machine Gun Stork clears out deck resistance and destroys the CIWS Turret. Soap: - Everybody off, Nikolai hang back and get ready to collect us when it’s time for us to leave. Nikolai: - Okay and good luck my friend Price: - Same to you Nikolai. Move in and check your quarters. Typical crew is about 12 to 16 but we can be sure that Makarov and McIver have packed the boat to the gunwales with their Muppets. Heading below decks the TF-141 and Deltas find the ship mostly deserted. Heading through the corridors they only encounter a few sailors and guards who are killed quickly and quietly. Price: - We are almost at the bridge, 8 crew accounted for, thermal scanners show six more including the captain on the other side of the door. We go in and contact our back up. This ship is deserted McIver and Makarov are elsewhere. Using a heavy breaching charge, similar to the one in Hunter Killer, the team enters the room and kills the crew taking the ship. Ramone: - The ship is clear, I will contact the fleet and tell them to send a command crew to haul this ship back to Santiago for analysis Suddenly a hissing static sounds over the radio before being followed by a voice McIver: - Welcome Captain Price, I hoped you would be here to enjoy the fireworks Price: - Where are you McIver. McIver: - Close Suddenly a Monitor flicks on and shows McIver and other men sitting at a table. I believe you know some of my associates. Soap: - We can see them, looks like all the rats are together fleeing from their sinking ships McIver: - My associates and I will inherit the world as soon as we launch our missiles. The reaction from the West and the East will start a war and we plan to work with the Chinese as they crush the Americans. You will see the start of the war but no more then that. In fifteen minutes the boat will explode, your own fireworks display. Soap: - We will be far from this place by the time the countdown finishes McIver: - I have hundreds of men willing to die to keep you on that ship. This is the end Captain Price no trick will save you know. Price shoots the TV stopping the broadcast Price: - Nikolai pick up now, McIver isn’t here but he is planning to blow the ship with us still on board Nikolai: - I have my own problems, a pair of MiG-29s are on my tail Price: - Hang on Nikolai we are heading to the deck and will use the Stinger’s onboard to clear the skies Nikolai: - Hurry Captain Price They emerge on deck to see the MiGs shoot Nikolai down before heading back round and bombing the wreckage Soap: - Nick no. Price: - Ramone call in those Frigates, tell them to shoot down those planes and send the evac birds, we are leaving. Stork: - Incoming Rotor Wings Soap: - Get ready here come those troops McIver promised A Eurocopter hovers over the area and deploys around twenty troops before departing. Soap and the others fight off the attackers but more Eurocopters arrive and deploy even more troops. Price: - We don’t have time for this. Head for the side we will take our chances in the water with the sharks. Suddenly Combat Support Boats and Ka-52s arrive and fire on the deck Soap: - We need to get inside now, maybe head down to the base of the ship and exit through the hydrofoils Price: - Go Stork and I will cover you As they turn to withdraw a Eurocopter fires a rocket knocking Soap and Stork off the deck Price: - Soap hang on I’m coming Soap: - Price we will find our own way back in Soap and Stork hit the water and are attacked by a Combat Support Boat Stork: - Looks like our ride is here Stork and Soap clear out the crew Soap: - Clear out some of their Helicopters and Boats to make our life easier Stork takes out Eurocopters, Ka-52s and Combat Support Boats with the boats mounted HK GMG. As they head round the back of the ship, Soap and Stork disembark and head inside Soap: - Let’s find the others and get out of here Heading to the bridge Soap and Stork find Copperhead and Magpie lying dead as Ramone and Basilisk fight off enemy soldiers Basilisk: - Thank god we thought you had been killed Soap: - Where is Price? Ramone: - On Deck, the tide has lessened but I fear he will be overrun He winces in pain as he tries to move Stork: - We need to get you out of here Ramone: - I can’t move save the boy and Captain Price I know where the McIver’s men are coming from Soap: - The Veil of Clarity, they must have some kind of thermal shield to prevent us locating them Ramone: - This ship is done but it is still packing a lot of explosives, that and it’s stealth features make it the perfect fire ship Stork: - Is he saying what I think he is saying Soap: - Yeah come on let’s get Price and Basilisk out of here Soap and Stork support Basilisk and move him down to the Combat Support Boat. Soap: - Stay here and keep the sea’s clear we don’t want to be hit by a random shot Basilisk: - Yes Sir, good luck with the Captain Soap and Stork head back up decks before arriving at the top deck. As they emerge Makarov arrives and shoots Price in the gut with a FAL, Price returns fire with his M1911 but only grazes Makarov Makarov: - This is the end Price, you failed the world will fall before us and I will finally get revenge on the Americans and you Price: - As long as the TF-141 exists you will never win Makarov Makarov: - Oh but I already have won, Shepherd took care of this. He though he was saving the West when he really was the final step to it’s damnation. Makarov hovers over Soap holding a .44 Magnum I will do what he couldn’t Soap suddenly comes charging across the deck followed by Stork neither have firearms but both have their knives out and ready Makarov: - (In Russian) Fire, take them down Pharaoh: - (In Russian) But you will be in the kill radius Makarov: - I don’t care about Danger Close, fire now The Eurocopter fires a barrage of rockets knocking everyone off the deck. Soap grabs Price just before he falls off, while Stork hangs next to Price. Makarov goes skidding into the water, the blood from his wound attracting sharks that pull him under. Price: - So long Makarov Soap: - Price, help me you’re slipping Price: - Not today Mate, help Stork, I’m done Soap: - No Price: - Let go Soap: - I can’t Price gets out his knife and stabs Soap in the hand making him momentarily loose his grip sending Price down into the water Stork: - Help I’m slipping Soap: - I got you Soap pulls Stork up ''Price Stork: - He’s gone, if we don’t move we will never leave here ''Soap and Stork start running heading for Basilisk and the Combat Support Boat Ramone: - I’m heading for the final run, if you aren’t off in a minute I suggest jumping Stork and Soap reach the boat as Ramone pulls the boat away Basilisk: - Where to sir? Stork: - Follow the ship, we have to find Price Basilisk moves the boat after the ship Stork: - There he is. Soap help me get him out of the water Price is rescued from the Sharks and placed in the boat Stork: - I’m sorry Captain he is dead Behind them the Container ship and Missile Boat collide and explode Soap: - At least it’s over McIver and his allies won’t escape that. Take us back to the Frigate The Radio crackles McIver: - I see Captain Price is dead. Soap: - No it’s not possible Stork: - Even of he does launch we alerted the targets, they know who is really to blame McIver: - The real target is Red Square, the fleet has already launched, your warning is useless Stork: - Red Square is targeted and it looks like the Chinese have come to the aid of the Russians. McIver: - Welcome to the war gentlemen. Soap: - You’d better run McIver as no where will be safe; you and your allies will pay for this Stork: - Where next sir? Soap: - To war the sooner it ends the sooner we can find McIver and bring him to justice Credits start rolling Intel Intel No. 41 (1/1) After falling off the boat and commandeering the support boat a Zodiac with a laptop in will float past. As it does grab the Intel inside Achievements Price to Pay (15G): - Complete the Level on Recruit, Regular or Hardened The Coming Storm (25G): - Complete From the Ashes and One Minute on the Clock on Veteran Difficulty Trivia Ghost Ship The weather appears to be foggy when you are in the helicopter but after you disembark there is not a cloud in the sky If you fire the MG to early the CIWS will destroy you with one hit All the characters in this level have Plot Armor so you won’t be penalized for friendly fire When you arrive on deck if the player uses the out of body glitch they can see a waving pirate on the shore of the island Inside the boat there are several rats, killing one will make the others attack the players, although they won’t do any damage In one cabin two sleeping Russians similar to the ones in Crew Expendable. Despite the noise they will never attack and can’t be killed The Captain of the ship always goes into Last Stand when shot and will always have an MP5k equipped whenhe does When McIver appears the player will see eight flags in the background; the Ultranationalists, OpFor and Argentine Flag are easily recognizable, while the North Korean and Venezuelan Flags can only be partially seen. The others belong to Africa First, Fire Base Scorpio and North Sahara Province The MiG-29s that shoot down Nikolai appear and disappear from no where All the Eurocopters only carry 20 passengers when they can easily move 29 passengers Deck Battle All the soldiers you face are Phoenix Security Guards, OpFor Militia or Ultranationalists suggesting that the others didn’t supply any troops. In reality Infinity Ward didn’t create any models, accept their leaders and Argentine Marines seen in the Combat Support Boats. The Combat Support Boats are British Models making their use by the Argentineans highly ironic especially after the events shown in the Cutscene of Recent History After landing in the ocean the sharks that eat Makarov can be seen but won’t attack even if Soap and Stork are bleeding. In addition all the sharks have plot armor making them the first human characters to have this On the side of the Missile Boat, IW-MWE can be seen in Chinese lettering. This stands for Infinity Ward-Modern Warfare Endgame When you re-dock the Combat Support Boat isn’t secured but curiously does not float away In the American and Australian version Ramone dies alongside Copperhead and Magpie to not show his suicide. Instead Basilisk claims to have set the boat on a collision course Despite being shot Makarov’s model does not show any damage Heros Fall Makarov’s death is only heard but can be seen using the Out of Body Glitch Soap’s hand, like Makarov’s check shows no damage on the model Despite the counting down timer the boat won’t start moving until you reach the hydrofoil A leg can be seen floating in the water when you recover Price’s Body. It can be assumed to be Makarov’s since Price still has both of his when he is pulled out Miscellaneous One Minute on the Clock refers to the Doomsday Clock showing the time of 11:59 in the Cutscene. It can be assumed that the events of Call of Duty Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2 and Endgame have decreased the reaming time Shepherd is mentioned as being McIver’s puppet to start the war. Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Levels